Eric's Job
by Friends4life
Summary: Eric gets job, but read on to find out what it is! =) Oh yeah, it's my first FanFic, sogo easy on m, hehe! The endings also a little dd, but I miht add more later! Hope ya like it =)


Eric's Job  
  
We see the Matthews' house, and it's an early Spring morning. Amy Matthews is in the kitchen, with their new baby, fixing breakfast. She's humming softly to herself, as Alan Matthews comes down the stairs whistling.  
  
Alan: Hey hon!  
  
Amy looks up and smiles  
  
Amy: Hi sweetie!  
  
He comes over and hugs her, and kisses the baby on the head. He sniffs the cooking area.  
  
Alan: Mmm, smells good!  
  
He sits at the kitchen table and starts reading the paper. Amy smiles.  
  
Amy: Thank you! It's my specialty… pancakes a la syrup!  
  
She smiles at Alan and he shakes his head and laughs. He takes a drink of orange juice. The door opens and in comes Eric Matthews with a big grin on his face! Amy and Alan look up at him and smile.  
  
Amy & Alan: Hi Eric!  
  
He comes in and stands right in front of the kitchen counter. He nods.  
  
Eric: Mommy…. Daddy!  
  
He stands there for a minute, then runs over and hugs them both verry tight. They look confused, but go along with the hug anyway. Eric finally lets go, and looks at them.  
  
Amy: Eric! What was that all about?  
  
Alan nods in agreement  
  
Alan: Yes Eric.. please explain!  
  
Eric nods  
  
Eric: Well, let's wait until everyone gets here…. Then I can tell EVERYONE at the same time.  
  
He smiles, satisfied with himself. Amy and Alan just look at each other with confused looks. They are still trying to comprehend what's going on. Just then, the door opens and in comes Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Angela, and Mr. Feeny  
  
Cory: Well Eric, we're here!  
  
He sits down by Alan, and looks at Eric  
  
Cory: What's the big news?  
  
Shawn: Yeah, you sounded so excited on the phone!  
  
Morgan comes running down the stairs, then stops when she sees everyone in the kitchen  
  
Morgan: What's going on?  
  
She goes over to everyone. They all talk in confusion as to what's going on. Eric silences them by screaming his "Eric" scream, and they all become silent, and look at Eric…. Waiting to hear the news.  
  
Eric: Well, the reason I've brought you all here is…. I got a job!  
  
Everyone looks at each other, kinda confused. Alan then looks at Eric  
  
Alan: Eric… I thought you already HAD a job!  
  
Eric sighs and nods  
  
Eric: Yes dad, I DID… but this job is SOO much better!  
  
Everyone looks at Eric encouragingly  
  
Cory: So… what is it?  
  
Eric: I got a job at….  
  
He smiles really big as everyone waits in anticipation  
  
Eric: DISNEYLAND!!  
  
We see everyone's faces and they all have different expressions  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
The episode continues in the kitchen, and everyone's congratulating Eric in their own ways. After awhile, Eric motions them to sit back down.  
  
Eric: Sit down! sit down! There's more!  
  
Everyone looks at each other, then back at Eric  
  
Eric: I haven't told you the BEST part yet!  
  
He waits for a minute, then…  
  
Eric: I am a DISNEY character!… Donald Duck!!  
  
They all look at each other, and then Eric pulls out, very casually… tickets.  
  
Eric: Oh yeah, and I got everyone tickets for this weekend.  
  
They all jump up all excited! They all grab their tickets.  
  
Cory: NOW you're talking!  
  
Cory and Shawn do a happy dance  
  
All the suitcases are sprawled out on Cory and Topanga's bed. They share a house with Shawn and Angela. Shawn and Cory are busy talking excitedly.  
  
Cory: I'm so excited! I LOVE Disneyland! I haven't been there since…  
  
He shrugs  
  
Cory: Last year!!  
  
Topanga and Angela come in, talking excitedly.  
  
Angela: I Love Disneyland, and it's not just the rides! The atmosphere is so, pretty!  
  
Topanga nods in agreement. Cory and Shawn look at each other then shake their heads  
  
Cory & Shawn: NAH!  
  
Cory: It's all about the RIDES baby!  
  
They give each other high fives, as the girls shake their heads  
  
Back at the Matthew house, they're all waiting in the living room for everyone else to get there. They're all talking excitedly. The door bursts open, and in the doorway, stands a life size Donald Duck! He holds his hands out  
  
Eric/Donald: Well! What do ya think?! Look like Donald or what?  
  
Just then, Cory and the gang come in, and they all burst out laughing! This gets everyone going at it! Mr. Feeny's on the floor cracking up! Eric/Donald just stands there, then walks out slowly. Amy calls after him  
  
Amy: Oh Eric! We're just funning with you!  
  
She walks over to him and hugs him  
  
Amy: How about this… let's go have a great time at the Magic Kingdom!  
  
Eric/Donald suddenly turns excited! He starts jumping up and down  
  
Eric/Donald: OKAY!!!  
  
We see a beautiful shot of the "castle" and then we see everyone approach it, looks of awe on all their faces. Eric runs off to get his costume on, that he had to take off before he got there. They all go in separate directions and plan to meet at the castle, at 2:00pm. Cory and Shawn head straight for "Splash Mountain" while the girls walk around and enjoy the scenery. Everyone's off doing their own thing. Meanwhile, Eric has just finished putting on his costume, and is now walking out of the men's bathroom. Men look at him oddly, as he goes out. Eric/Donald just waves. He steps out and looks around. He then notices all the kids screaming his name. He turns around and finds he's surrounded by kids who want his autograph. He doesn't know what to do!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
We come back from commercial to see that Eric has lined up EVERY kid in a straight line, and the line goes very far down the road. Cory and Shawn are on "Space Mountain", and are holding onto each other, screaming for dear life! Meanwhile, Amy and Alan are on Dumbo with the baby, and Morgan is behind them, bored out of her mind. Mr. Feeny's on the "Carousel", with a big grin on his face!  
  
Mr. Feeny: WEEE!! This is FUN!!  
  
People are staring at him like he's crazy! He notices, and then slumps down, embarrassed. He mumbles..  
  
Mr. Feeny: Geez! Can't an old man have fun too?  
  
Eric/Donald is now walking around by himself, because no kid wants to see him! They don't like lining up to see their favorite Disney character!  
  
Kid: DONALD!  
  
Eric/Donald looks up and smiles when he sees kids running up to him. Now he's getting another chance to strut his stuff!  
  
Eric/Donald: Hello kids!  
  
The kids just stop in their tracks and stare at him  
  
Kid 2: Hey!! You're not Donald!!  
  
Eric/Donald: Yes I am!  
  
He points to his costume  
  
Eric/Donald: What does THIS look like to you?!  
  
Kid: Yeah you LOOK like him, but you don't TALK like him!  
  
All the kids nod in agreement  
  
Kid 2: Yeah! Talk like him!!  
  
Eric/Donald hesitates, then tries unsuccessfully  
  
Eric/Donald: Hello kids, it's Donald!  
  
He does a little dance! All the kids run up and start beating him up, and he tries to get away but the kids are too fast for him! We then see Mr. Feeny getting off the "Carousel" for the 10th time in a row! He smiles, satisfied  
  
Eric/Donald: AAAHHH!!  
  
Eric/Donald is seen getting chased by a whole lot of protesting kids, and then runs right past Mr. Feeny  
  
Eric/Donald: FEEENY!!!  
  
Mr. Feeny looks around, confused, then notices it's Eric in the Donald suit. He smiles and shakes his head. He walks up to the "Carousel" to get in line again. The worker stops him  
  
Employee: Um, old man? You need to get a life!  
  
Mr. Feeny turns around, awkwardly, and walks off. He's never been told to "get a life" before!  
  
END CREDITS 


End file.
